Guilty Gear XX Drama CD Side Black
Guilty Gear XX Drama CD Side Black is a Drama CD based on the ''Guilty Gear'' series. It, along with ''Side Red'', tells the story of an alternate timeline in which Ky Kiske is killed during the Crusades, as well as the consequences of his death. It also includes an extra story in which Dizzy writes a letter to Testament, as well as her misadventures while trying to deliver it. Track List #Prologue - Red Battle: Beginning #Shelter - The Doctor Visits #Holy Order Airship - Mankind's Defeat #Airship Deck - Reunion #Airship Meeting Room - Order Leader #Gearplant - Mother Justice #Airship Meeting Room - Battle Begins #Jellyfish Fleet - Revenge Seekers #Gearplant Underground - Gearmaker #Final Battle - Game Over #Battle of Rome - Take Two #Reality v2.0 #Opening #Dizzy's Letter #Mayship - Jellyfish Pirates #Departure #Arrival - Village Rumor #Demon Forest - Reunion #Next Morning - Premonition of Attack #Bandits Arrive - Battle #Battle Over - Festival #Epilogue - Men #Message from Fujita Kazue (Dizzy) #A Message from Dizzy to You Summary Prologue - Red Battle: Beginning Narrator: The 22nd Century. Mankind succeeds in understanding the theory of magic, and thus unlocks limitless energy. Their glory reaches for a peak. But antagonism still remains behind the glory, and eventually, that creates the forbidden living weapon, Gears. The revolt of the Gears thrusts mankind into an unending war. AD 2173. Mankind's protector, the Holy Order, is handed a crushing defeat at the Battle of Rome. The spirit of man suffers a great fall with the death of the Order's Ky Kiske. Then, in AD 2183... mankind's remnants are limited to just a few airships and underground shelters... Narrator: Guilty Gear XX Drama CD: Side Black. Red Battle - Ending. Shelter - The Doctor Visits Holy Order Airship - Mankind's Defeat Airship Deck - Reunion Airship Meeting Room - Order Leader Gearplant - Mother Justice Airship Meeting Room - Battle Begins Jellyfish Fleet - Revenge Seekers Gearplant Underground - Gearmaker Final Battle - Game Over Battle of Rome - Take Two Reality v2.0 Opening Narrator: Guilty Gear XX Drama CD Side Black: Letter. Dizzy's Letter Dizzy: How are you? It's Dizzy. When I sit here and write this letter to you, I can't help thinking "I've come so far"... it's already been three months since I've joined this ship. Since then, we've been traveling around the world. To think the world was this big... I had no idea when I was in that forest. There are things I'm still not used to yet, but I'm happy. And this is all thanks to you. Mayship - Jellyfish Pirates Departure Arrival - Village Rumor Demon Forest - Reunion Next Morning - Premonition of Attack Bandits Arrive - Battle Battle Over - Festival Men Message from Fujita Kazue (Dizzy) Fujita Kazue: This is Fujita Kazue, the role of Dizzy. Guilty Gear XX Drama CD, Red Battle, is what you just heard. How was it? I've been allowed to do the role of Dizzy for awhile, and I've come to know many of her aspects. From not being able to believe in humans, the Dizzy trapped in the Demon's Forest, and then meeting Testament, and then entering the Jellyfish - Dizzy's personality has changed quite a bit. Thanks to everybody in the crew, she's become more humanlike... or rather, she's more accepting of humanity... or something along those lines, and I've felt that she's become very cute. This time, as opposed to all that, I've met a different Dizzy... a Dizzy that's the enemy of humankind. Instead of one always overflowing with kindness, I've seen the scary side to Dizzy for the first time. The normal Dizzy is a kind girl, even though she's been through hard times. The Dizzy this time hates humans. But, I think that that's because her mother, Justice, was killed by the humans, and so I don't think her inner kindness has changed at all. Perhaps a kind heart, and a hating heart, are just like a mismatched button. That Dizzy, when turning on May, probably felt it deeply and was saddened. The Drama CD is finished, but the Guilty Gear world continues. When that time comes, I hope to be able to meet you with the smiling Dizzy. Let us meet once again. A Message from Dizzy to You Dizzy: Um... it's time to wake up? The sun is already up... I know you're still sleepy. Come on? Good morning. Dizzy: You have an important event today. Please don't forget it! Dizzy: Ah, are you leaving? Please do your best today! Dizzy: Thank you for your work... I mean, please work hard! Go safely! Dizzy: I'm sorry... the person you're calling is out... umm... please leave a message after the beep, or something like that... Dizzy: Ah, you've got a letter! Great! Dizzy: Gotten hungry... shall we eat? Itadakimasu! Dizzy: I see... that's too bad. But please don't be too down... tomorrow will definitely be better. Dizzy: Good job for today! Good night! Dizzy: Um... staying up all night is bad for you... I know it's hard, but please think about your body... Navigation Category:Drama CD